Fiction to NonFiction
by SandwichGuy
Summary: A new take on how Sonic met Chris and Crystal. Sonic x Chris Brotherly and Sonic x Crystal Brotherly


This is an alternate dimension to Sonic R. Sonic will be 20, Tails will be 8, Chris and Crystal will also be 8. Shadow will be ageless as always.

October 15th, 2015

Chris and Crystal just left school. They hate it so much, so after school, they to the DVD Store. The DVD for the new Sonic movie just got released. The two are huge Sonic fans. They wish that he was real so much. On their way home, as they walk by the military base, they find something odd. It looks like a Sonic game, but the box and disc look odd. It's very blank. All it has on it is a picture of Sonic and the logo. "Should we take it home and play it?" Asked Crystal. "Maybe we should find the owner or something." Said Chris. "The owner isn't for miles! Besides, maybe it's the DVD!" Said Crystal. "Well, ok. But after we play it, we find the owner." Said Chris. "Alright." She said.

So they went home and put the game in their PS4. Then they start the game. This isn't a normal Sonic game. They start the level. But for some reason, they can't control Sonic. He seems to be doing this on his own. Then, at the end, he fights Eggman. But then, the robot capsule Eggman is in explodes, and Eggman dies. "What the! That wasn't supposed to happen!" Sonic yells. He tries to revive Eggman, but it's too late for him. Sonic looks dejected, but also happy. "Well, he deserves it. Especially after he killed mom and dad." He says. Chris and Crystal are shocked by what they're seeing. Eggman isn't supposed to die! And how come they can't control Sonic?

Then, something weird happens. A portal of some sort opens. They clutch their Sonic plush toys and then get sucked in. The portal reopens and they fall down right in front of the hedgehog. They are shocked and scared after what happened. "Hey, how did you guys get here?" Sonic asks, confused. "I-I don't know. We were just watching you on our TV and then a portal opened and took us here." Chris says, scared. Sonic then notices their toys. "Is that supposed to be me?" Sonic asks. "Y-yes. In our world you're a video game character." Crystal says. Sonic smiles at this. "Well then, I must be the coolest, fastest, and best character their ever was!" Sonic says, pointing at himself. Chris and Crystal chuckle at this. "Now come on, let's go to my house." Sonic says, bending down to eye level. He takes their hands in his and leads them to his house.

Sonic leads them home to his and Tails house. They meet Tails, and Sonic makes them some food. He gives them each a room. Then someone else comes in. It's Shadow. "Shadow?" Chris asks. Shadow looks at him. "How do you know my name?" He asks. Sonic walks up to him and explains it to him. "Hmph. Well I'm glad I'm not from your world." He says, chuckling. "Anyways, why are you here anyway?" Crystal asks. She reminds Shadow a lot of Maria. He had recently finally gotten over her death. "I have been living here ever since the doctor betrayed me. But, of course, he's gone now." He says. Chris and Crystal shrug, and decide they'll just have to get used to it.

That night, Sonic goes to tuck them into their bed. They'll have to sleep in the same bed until Tails finishes a 5th room. They each still have their Sonic plushes. Sonic knows they're kinda homesick and a little scared. Sonic takes the toys. "Hey, give those back!" Chris says. "You guys don't need them anymore. You have the real one to be with right here." Sonic says. He gets in the bed between them, and extends his arms. The two get close and Sonic takes them into his arms and lays back. They lay down and then Sonic says something.

"Well, Tails did some researching. It doesn't look like you'll ever be able to get home. I'm so sorry guys." Sonic says sadly. The two get on the verge of tears, but Sonic hugs it away. "Sonic, back on Earth we were so lonely. Our parents hardly ever had time for us." Crystal says. "Well then, don't worry. You will never be alone as long as I live." Sonic says. The two small children fall asleep in their heroes arms.

A few days later, Child services come by. They tell Sonic they have to either take them away or Sonic must adopt them. Sonic, of course adopts them. It's nothing really new to him, he already adopted Tails. As he goes to the child services center and goes in to adopt them. Before he signs the papers he says "Hold on, before I sign the papers, I want to say something to these two." Sonic says. He kneels down to eye level and puts an arm around each of them.

"Chris, Crystal, when you came into my life, I didn't know what to think. Now, I'm so glad you came here. I love you both so much. I understand how lonely you were before. But that's all gonna change today. I promise to hold your hand when you're scared. I promise to hug you when you're sad. I promise to cuddle you when you have nightmares. I promise to give you a kiss goodnight every night. And most of all, I promise to be the best big brother you two could ever ask for."

Sonic gets back up and signs the papers. That night, when they go to bed, he reads them and Tails a story as he does each night. He tucks them each into bed. He first does Tails. "Goodnight, little buddy." Sonic says, as he gives Tails a kiss on the forehead. "Sonic?" He asks. "Even though I'm happy Chris and Crystal are here. You're not gonna pay any less attention to me right?" He asks. Sonic gives him a big hug. "Don't worry little bro. I'm still gonna be right here for you." He says gently. He then goes to tuck Chris in. Sonic kisses him goodnight. "Alright little guy, I'll see you tomorrow." Chris nods and lays back to go to sleep.

He then goes to Crystal's room. "Goodnight, my little princess." He says, kissing her goodnight. But he notices that she looks a little sad. "Hey, what's wrong kid?" He asks. "I kinda miss home, Sonic." She says. Sonic hugs here tightly, and kisses her again. "Don't worry. It'll be ok." She says. "You know what, scoot over." He says. He craws into the bed. "Hey, Chris!" He calls out. Chris comes in. "Hey, come join us!" Chris crawls into the bed next to Sonic. Sonic pulls him in close. He then calls out to Tails. "Hey, Tails!" Tails walks in. "C'mon, get in!" He says. Tails then crawls into the bed and onto Sonic's chest. Sonic reaches around and gets a hand on his back.

Shadow then walks by the room. "What are you guys doing?" He asks. "Well, you know. We decided to spend, the night together as a family." Sonic says. "Hey, Shadow, why don't you come in!" Crystal asks. "Ah, he won't do that. He's too emotionless for that!" Sonic says. The three children laugh at that. Shadow then walks over and then gets into the bed next to a Crystal. "Well, suit yourself. Goodnight." Sonic says. The 4 then fall asleep. Shadow doesn't try to get near Sonic, but he does put an arm around Crystal. "She's so much like Maria. Perhaps she's finally back." He thinks to himself. He tightens his grip on her and goes to sleep.


End file.
